A Summer Romance
by Lil Miss Pink Chick
Summary: April goes to live with her Uncle Jay over the Summer holidays and falls in love. Will She leave her mother, Boyfrind and friends in Australia for a new love, or will she forget all about her summer romance and go home?
1. The Summer is just Beginning

Disclaimer - i do not own any of the summerland characters but i do own April and her mother so far.

Summary - April goes to live with her Uncle Jay over the summer and falls in love with a new guy in her life - she completely forgets about her boyfriend Troy form back home. She begins to concider a new life in Playa Linda, But can she really leave Australia, her friends and her mother behind for a love that may not last? Or will she go home and forget all about all about her summer romance??

Please Read and Review!!!

* * *

"Darling, I've got some news for you!" her mother called to her upstairs. "What is it mum?" April asked as she trotted down, newly out of bed.

"I was just on the phone to your uncle Jay!"

"Is he coming home for the holidays?" she asked enthusiastically

"No, but for going to spend your summer vacation with him in Playa Linda."

"Great!" she said in a sarcastic voice

"What's wrong April, I thought you'd be made up."

"I love Uncle Jay, I just don't want to spend the entire summer away form my friends, and you mum."

"Darling, it'll do you the world of good. You'll meet lots of new friends and you won't have to worry about me because I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess so. When do I fly out?" she said with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Sure mum. I'll go start packing." She said hugging her mother and making her way back to her room. She spent the day looking through all her clothes and deciding what to pack and what to wear tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Playa Linda, Ava and Susannah were cleaning the house and Jay and Johnny were sorting up a camp bed in Nikki's room for April to sleep on while she was there. Jay was looking forward to seeing April has he hadn't seen her since he was last back to Australia for his brother in laws funeral.

The day seemed to go by pretty fast and April was beginning to get excited about going away for the holidays, but she was slightly upset at having to leave her boyfriend behind. She was dating the hottest guy in school – Troy Jackson and she really didn't want to leave him for 8 weeks straight. She began to think of it as some sort of test to see if he would stay faithful to her. As night crept in, she went to bed to get plenty of rest as she was going to have a 12 hour flight tomorrow at 5am.

It was a gorgeous day when she woke at 4am. She pulled on her denim mini and pink tank top before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. She woke her mum to say goodbye before her taxi came to take her to the airport. She checked in for her flight and was on her way. Her flight was due in at 5 that night.

In the mean time Jay was making sure everything was ready for her coming over. Ava had asked all the kids to be there when she arrived to make her feel more at home, but as usual Bradin was late. Ava had asked them all to home before Jay left for the airport at 4, so they could get changed and help with dinner. At 4:25 Bradin still wasn't home. Luckily April's flight was late and it gave Bradin enough time to get home and have a shower after spending the day surfing.

At around half past five, Jay and April arrived home to find Johnny, Susannah, Ava, Bradin, Nikki and Derek all at the dinner table in the living room waiting patiently for them to arrive before starting dinner. Jay walked in with a medium height, blond headed girl, who looked slightly nervous.

"Hi, you must be April. I'm Johnny, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ava, and this is Susannah, Derek, Nikki and Bradin." She said as she introduced everyone.

"Hi." April said to them all looking extremely nervous.

"I'm so glad there's another girl here." Nikki laughed as she hugged her.

"I hope your hungry April, dinners almost ready" Ava said walking into the kitchen and checking on their meal.

"Can we have dinner on the beach tonight?" April asked curiously.

"I don't see why not. Johnny, Jay will you set up the picnic bench outside please?" Ava asked as she took their dinner out of the oven and started to serve it up onto plates.

Everyone sat outside on the beach having a lovely meal, when it began to turn cold. "Why don't we go inside and watch a movie together?" Johnny suggested

"Yeah, can we please watch night at the museum?" Nikki begged.

"Come on them" Ava said as she collected some of the dishes off the table. Everybody got up and went inside except April. She sat on the beach and gazed out onto the ocean. Bradin came out to see if she was okay. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I'll be in, in a minute!"

"Are you cold? "

"No I'm okay!" she lied as she shivered.

"Here take this." He said wrapping his jumper around her shoulders and sitting down next to her on the sand. "Thanks!" she smiled. "It's beautiful out here. Kind of like home!" she sighed as she relaxed her head on Bradin's head.

"It's like this most nights!"

"I'm glad I came now!" she smiled looking deeply into his eyes.

"How long are you here for?" he asked wondering how long she was going to be staying. Bradin found her extremely attractive and the longer she was here the better he thought.

"8 weeks."

"Is that your entire vacation?"

"Yeah. Pretty much!" she said sighing

"That's cool. Do you like living in Australia?"

"It's amazing. It's always hot and I've got so many great friends there. I'm just so happy being there, I don't know why; I guess it's just my home. Do you like living here?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I have to say, I wouldn't mind being back at home in Kansas with my parents."

"So why did you move out here and leave them?"

"My parents died in a thunderstorm, and we came out here to live with Aunt Ava. I really didn't get much choice."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." April replied somatically,

"It's okay; it was over a year ago."

"Got anything good planned for the summer?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Probably just chilling out and surfing. What about you?"

"Probably just the same as you."

"You surf?" He asked surprised. She didn't look the surfing type.

"Yeah I do. You sound surprised?"

"I am. You don't seem the surfing type."

"Jay taught me from when I was just a wee girl."

"Jay got me into surfing too when I first moved out here. So how old are you?" he asked curiously, wondering if there was a chance he could actually date her.

"I just turned 16 last month. What about you? I think you look about 17!"

"And you would be right." He laughed. They sat on the sandy beach in silence. April sat wrapped in Bradin's arms for a while as she gazed out into the ocean. She had completely forgotten about Troy, and maybe that was best rite now.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, please Review and let me know what you think of it! Lil Miss Pink Chick xxxxx 


	2. Feelings are Revealed

So, here's the next Chapter. I really hope you like it. I can only tell you this story is going to get alot better!!!

* * *

April woke up bright and early and went out surfing before anybody else was up. She came back in at 8 to find the house still completely silent and still nobody was up. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table and gazed out onto the beach. "You've been surfing already?" Bradin asked as came down the stairs still quite tired. "Yeah, I go out early every morning. It's what I do!" she smiled looking at the gorgeous boy in front of her. "Would you like a glass of orange juice?" she asked as he sat down at the opposite side of the table. "Please!"

She poured him a glass of orange juice and sat back down at the table with him. "Why do you go out surfing so early in the morning?" he asked making conversation

"I like to be out in the sea at sunrise. It makes me feel closer to my dad."

"Are you missing him?"

"Yeah, I miss him loads."

"Why don't you call him then?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you can use my mobile if you want?"

"Well unless you have the number for heaven, then I don't think so." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was…." Before he got to finish his sentence she cut him off. "It's okay. I just don't like talking about it!" There was an awkward silence and neither of them knew what to say. "How about another surf?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." She said forcing a smile.

The waves were big and they had a magnificent surf. April ran out of the waves and onto the beach. She peeled her wetsuit off to reveal a wet, see through, white bikini. When Bradin saw her, his eyes almost popped out of his head. April had a beautiful body, even though she was slim, she had a big chest. "Emmm, I'm going to take a cold shower." He said running off before April noticed, just how excited he actually was.

April walked back to the house with her surfboard then went for a jog along the beach to dry off. When she got back to the house everybody was up. "Morning!" she said as she walked over table where everybody else was sitting.

"You were up early this morning." Jay said as he sipped a cup of coffee. "I was out surfing, then went back out with Bradin, then went for a job along the beach. It's gorgeous out." She smiled as she went upstairs to get a shower.

As she undressed in Nikki's room, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she said as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Hey it's only me." Bradin said as he popped his head around the door.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after you've had a shower!"

"Cool, I'll see you once I'm ready." She smiled.

"By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked popping his head back round the door.

"No, why?" she found herself lying. She really liked Bradin and maybe Troy just didn't mean as much to her anymore

"Just asking!" he smiled before leaving her to have a shower.

April and Bradin spent the day chilling out on the beach.

"So what are things like Australia anyway? I here you get surfing as a class!"

"We get the choice of surfing or swimming for PE. I think I'm the only girl in my class that goes surfing." She said with a cute smile.

"Really? You must be popular with the boys then! I bet you're one of the girls that all the jocks want to be with, and all the girls are desperate to be your friend or absolutely hate your guts!"

"Well the guys do try to impress and I'm never stuck for choice. The girls, well you are right about them, they hate me because I'm top in most classes but throw the best parties ever, and get all the guys!"

"Wow!" Bradin laughed

"That sounded so big headed, didn't it?" she squealed cringing.

"Not if it's the truth. So why are you here anyway?"

"What in Playa Linda, or on the beach with you!" she said with a flirtatious look in her eye.

"Playa Linda!"

"I guess my mum thought it would tame me down a bit!"

"Tame you down?" Bradin asked confused

"Well the parties I throw are exactly legal sometimes. And nine times out of ten the police end up showing up. The worst one was when we broke into an old warehouse, where we were having this great rave. Two undercover cops showed up and one of my mates who pops E's offered them some drugs. They began to ask whose idea it was for this rave and everybody gave them my name not realising they were cops. They arrested me and my mate Luke, and I was charged with breaking and entering private property. I got off lightly though. I got community service and a criminal record." She told him looking at his shocked impression.

"Have you ever done drugs?" he asked remembering his own experience.

"I popped E's at a party once, but it was the biggest mistake of my life!"

"What happened?" he asked genuinely interested

"I ended up in hospital for 3 weeks in a coma."

"You're really open about all this. I'm surprised at you."

"What? It's how I've lived my life and I'm not ashamed of it. You really can't expect me to believe you've never been in trouble before."

"No, I've been arrested, got a criminal record and done drugs too." He said with a cheeky smile.

"What was you arrested for?"

"Me and my crazy ex girlfriend Sarah were down here on the beach one night when we saw a jet ski that wasn't in use, so we nicked it and Sarah was driving recklessly around the pier when the police showed up. We were charged with theft." Bradin explained.

"So we have more in common than we thought." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. He was more than happy to oblige. It was safe to say she had completely forgotten about Troy.

"So, what other silly things have you done then?" Bradin asked after they broke from a very passionate kiss.

"I got a tattoo when I was newly 15 with fake id."

"Let's see it then?"

"Maybe you'll see it later!" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Why? Where is it?" he asked curiously

"In an area that only very special people get to see and so far nobody's seen it yet. You might just be the first." She said tapping his nose and laughing.

They were mucking around of the beach when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id which said "Troy Baby"

She was a little shocked but she knew she had to take the call.

"I've got to take this call. I'll be back in a minute." She said getting up and walking to a spot where Bradin couldn't hear.

"Troy, what's up?"

"Nothing baby, I was just calling to see if you were enjoying your holiday."

"Yeah, it's great. I'm having a really good time, and it's really hot here. How are things back home?"

"There alright, I'm missing you obviously and I that's about it really."

"Okay, well I have to go, my Uncle's calling me. Speak to you later."

"Love you, bye!"

"Bye." She said quickly hanging up her phone. She couldn't face telling him it was over. What was wrong with her? Did she still have feelings for Troy? Will she really dump him for Bradin? or will she play them off against each other???

* * *

Well that was Chapter 2! I hope u liked it! I would really appreaciate it if you would review this Chapter so i know what you all think. Thank You Lil Miss Pink Chick xXxXx 


	3. Reality hits home!

I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to up-date this story, but i've been seriously busy these last few weeks and just haven't had any time to write this. Hope that you enjoy reading this chapter! xxx Lil Miss Pink Chick xxx

* * *

She was still slightly uneasy about the call from Troy when she returned to where Bradin was sitting on the beach.

"Are you okay? You look really pale!" Bradin asked as she sat down beside him. "I'm fine!" she said almost silently. So far on the trip she had managed to push her relationship with Troy to the back of her mind and flirt around with Bradin, but now, all she could do was think about him. She really did love Troy, or at least she thought she did, but for some reason she was falling for Bradin fast and she didn't know what to do about it.

She sat on the beach on her own for most of the day just gazing out into the ocean and wondering how she was going to deal with this. She knew deep down that Bradin was only ever going to be a holiday romance, as she would be leaving to go home at the end of the summer, and she knew Troy would be waiting for her. She began to feel extremely guilty about cheating on Troy but whenever she was around Bradin, she just couldn't help herself. She knew she had to follow her heart, but her heart was telling her she loved them both, but maybe one slightly more than the other. As she sat on the beach in a world of her own, she felt a pair of cold, wet hands grab her from behind. She screamed at the top of her voice only to realise it was Bradin.

"You scared the life out of me" She said as she calmed down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean no harm" he smiled as he kissed her softly. "It's okay, but when someone grabs you from behind you automatically start to worry, do you know what I mean?"

"Sorry!" he said smiling at her, pulling her closer to him.

"So what did you want?"

"Well I just finished my shift at the shop and I was wondering if you fancied getting a smoothie at tikki squeeze with me?"

"Sure sounds great! I'll have to go home and get changed first"

"Why? You look great."

"I'm not going in this wet white bikini."

"It looks great, really!" he smiled with the biggest grin on his face.

"No, I'll just go get changed. I'll meet you on the promenade in 20 minutes." She said as she ran off towards the house.

Bradin couldn't believe how hot April looked in that bikini, and he felt so lucky to be with her. If only he knew she had a boyfriend and wasn't all she seemed.

As they walked along the promenade in the dark, April realised that she could have a magnificent summer with Bradin and go home to Troy when it all ended. They stood and gazed into each others eyes as the sun was setting over the ocean.

"April, this is going to be a fantastic summer, I'm so glad you came to visit Jay."

"Me too!" she said as she kissed him. She had really fallen for him. Troy was nothing but a distance memory to her now!

As the weeks went on the summer seemed to be drawing to an end and April really didn't want to go home, she was having so much fun in Playa Linda with Jay and Bradin. On the last day of her vacation, they decided to have a party to say goodbye as her flight was at 3 o'clock in the morning and she would soon be gone.

It was a lovely night and they had a bonfire on the beach. As they sat around it having fun, April realised that she would probably have to say goodbye to Bradin as she would never see him again until next summer if she went back to stay with Jay. Bradin and April broke away from the rest of the family to a secluded part of the beach where they could talk.

"Bradin, I've had a fantastic summer and I'm really going to miss you."

"Don't say that this is the end April. I've fallen for you, unlike anybody before. You can't finish us now."

"Bradin, we'll never see each other, I mean we live at opposite ends of the world. This has to be the end!" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks!

"This isn't the end baby. This is just the beginning!" He pressed his lips against hers. April didn't know what to do; she was going home to Troy tomorrow. "Baby, this is the end for now. You'll meet someone else when school starts again, and completely forget about me. You know it makes sense!"

"Maybe, but this really was the best summer ever!" Bradin said pulling her body close to his as he hugged her tightly; wishing he never had to let her go.

"I know!" she managed to spurt out as the tears streamed from her eyes. They walked back to the house along the dark beach. April gave Bradin one last kiss before she left him outside. She went to bed for the last time in Playa Linda completely miserable.

As she flew home, she was in floods of tears. All she could think of was all the good times she had had with Bradin, and Jay of course. She was miserable at the thought of returning to Australia as she was leaving them behind. She flicked through all the pictures on her digital camera that had been taken there, but seeing Bradin's face in almost all the pictures made her feel worse. How she wished that she could be back on that sandy beach snuggled up in his arms. But reality hit her with a bump as she landed back in Australia and saw Troy and her mother through the plane window waiting for her.

* * *

Well thats the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, I very much appreciate the reviews so keep them coming please! Thank you Lil Miss Pink Chick xxxxxx 


	4. can you have your cake and eat it too?

Hey guys, well i know it's taken me ages to update any of my stories, but i've been really busy and just haven't had the time. I eventually managed to write the next chapter, so here it goes.

Please review it and let me know what you think of it. It's greatly appreciated. Lil Miss Pink Chick xXx

* * *

As April lay in bed that night she kept seeing Bradin's face; with his gorgeous smile, over and over again. She just couldn't seem to shake the image of his luscious face and sexy blond hair out her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she got out her laptop and decided to send Bradin an e-mail, but got the shock of her life to she had one unread mail message from him.

She awoke to the surprise of Troy in her living room waiting for her to get up.

"Troy, what you doing here?" she asked still half asleep.

"I came round to see what you were up to."

"I'm still a bit jet lagged so I'm probably going to sleep all day. Sorry if it's been a wasted journey over here."

"Well how about I stay here and we chill, watch some DVD's maybe?"

"No Troy. I want to go back to bed to sleep, so you go and I'll call you later."

"I don't mind chilling out with some DVD's, honestly."

"Just go Troy; I'm not in the mood. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye babe." He said trying to kiss her, but she turned away so he only managed to peck her cheek, before she went storming back upstairs. She really missed Bradin, and for some reason she believed that going back home to her mum and Troy was the biggest mistake she had ever made.

She decided to go and meet Tory to end their relationship. All she wanted was Bradin, and even though she couldn't move to Playa Linda, she didn't want to be with Troy anymore!

As she walked up the drive to Troy's house, she had butterflies in her stomach. She really didn't want to be with him anymore, but now she was there at his house, she wasn't sure she could go through it. As she waited for someone to answer the door she felt sick. She was in a world of her own when the door swung open.

"Baby, what are you doing here? Troy asked answering the door in his swimming trunks dripping wet.

"I just came by to say I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning."

"It's okay baby." he said kissing her. "We were just taking a dip; do you want to join us?"

"I can't. I don't have a swimming costume."

"You can borrow one from my sister."

"Okay, why not?"

"Cool, come on in." he smiled steeping aside to let her into the hallway of his house.

She hung out at Troy's house for the rest of the day but she couldn't really enjoy herself. "Troy, can I talk to you inside for a moment?" she asked as she pulled herself out of the pool.

"Sure baby, what's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you for a minute." she said trying to force a smile. Troy was a little confused by the way she was acting but followed her into his kitchen. He wrapped a towel around her so she wouldn't get cold but she shunted his hand off her shoulder.

"April, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange all day."

"No I haven't." she protested but inside she knew he was right.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Em well I don't know how to say this really."

"What? You're not going to say what I think you're going to say, are you?"

"What do you think I'm going to say?" she asked

"That you think that we'd be better off apart?"

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to suggest that we maybe, if you wanted to, we could take our relationship to the next level once everyone else goes home tonight?"

"Really? Are you being serious?" He asked with a huge grin creeping across his face, delighted at what he was hearing.

"Well I wouldn't say so if I didn't." she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"I say that was a very good suggestion. We can have our very own after party." he smiled kissing her lips softly.

Troy went to talk to his mum to ask if April could stay the night. While she sat in the kitchen alone, waiting for him to return, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. She had gone to his house to end their relationship, and now she was going to be spending the night. She was quickly pulled back from her dream world when Troy re-entered the kitchen. "My mum says it's cool for you to spend the night. You better call your mum and tell her you won't be going home tonight."

"I'll have to go home to collect some of my things, but don't worry I'll be back."

"You're not going right now are you?" he asked in a sad tone.

"No, I'll go home to get my things later. Anyway we better get back to your guests outside."

She took his hand in hers and led him back outside to the pool.

Later that night, Troy walked her home to get some things. As they walked along the beach, on the way back to her house, the sun was setting beautifully above the sea. The scene was so romantic, Troy held her tightly in his arms to keep her warm.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she asked looking deep into his eyes

"Yeah it is. Just like you." he smiled kissing her.

"We better get going. I don't want to be too late before I go home."

As she packed her bag in her room, she got a random text from Bradin. It was a great surprise, but it got her thinking about what she was really doing. She was supposed to be dumping Troy, not going to stay with him. Even though she was in love with Bradin, she decided not to finish with Troy. She realised she did love him too, just not as much as Bradin. So she was going to have her cake and eat it too.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter. Please R&R. I would really like to know what you think. Also if you wish you can give me some ideas for my next chapter. I'm starting to struggle as to where to take this story. Thanks for reading and again please review. Lil Miss Pink Chick xXxXx 


	5. Drastic action is taken all for love!

Even though she thought it wasn't right April went through with it any way. She spent the night with Troy and took their doomed relationship to the next level. As they lay down to sleep, April had to close her eyes to fight back her tears, nothing about what had just happened felt right. She had made a big mistake. She couldn't believe what she had just done. It was completely wrong, and made her more determined than ever that she loved Bradin. She was restless and couldn't sleep. Then an idea came to her. She waited till Troy was in a deep sleep and she then pulled her clothes back on, grabbed her bag, and climbed out his window. She ran down his drive and into the dark street. She ran home as quickly as she could. After all it was 2 in the morning. She quietly crept into her house and to her room. She grabbed her laptop and looked p flight times to Playa Linda. There was one at 6:30 this morning. She found her mums credit card in the office, and used it to book herself on a flight out there. Then she quickly packed up her suitcases, and called a taxi for 5:30. She then went and wrote a note to her mum explaining everything, and it pretty much matched the one she wrote for Troy. She would post them on the way to the airport.

As asked a Taxi came to pick her up at 5:30. She managed to sneak out the house without waking her mum up and she was gone. She couldn't wait to get back to Playa Linda and to be with Bradin again.

Her mother hadn't received her letter when Troy phoned asking where April was and why she had left his house so early. Her mother had no idea what he was speaking about and tried calling her, but being 20,000 feet in the air, she had no cell phone reception. She touched down in Playa Linda at around 6:30pm. She got herself a taxi to Jays and couldn't wait to surprise them. She arrived outside the house at around 7 and knocked on the door lightly. She waited a few minutes then the door swung open. "What do you …April?" Bradin said in shock as he didn't expect to find her on his doorstep. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be back in Australia."

"I couldn't stand being back at home. It was terrible and I hated it. I love you Bradin Westerly and I can't stand being at the other side of the world from you. It was driving me absolutely mental."

Bradin looked a bit stunned, but then said "I love you too April, I'm so glad you came back!" he said hugging her.

"So are you going to let me come in, or are you going to make me stand out here all night."

"Sorry, come in. Wait till I go tell Ava and Jay that you're here." At that, he ran out onto the beach through the patio doors to tell the rest of the family that April was back. Meanwhile back in Australia there was a massive search out for her, as had been reported missing by her mother 10 hours ago and there was still no sign of her.

They were all shocked at April's return, but Jay was a little more concerned. "April, does your mother know that you are here?" Jay asked concerned.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." She said with a look of sadness upon her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly

"Well I posted her a letter to explain, but I don't know if she got it yet." She said trying to force a smile.

"Well I think I better call her to explain, because I can imagine she will be going out of her mind with worry."

"Thank you" she said trying to force a smile, but they could see the fear in her eyes.

Once Jay came off the phone, he was in a rage. "Do you know that the police are out searching for you in Australia? You're mother has been going out of her mind all day because she couldn't get in touch with you."

"There's no cell phone reception at 20,000 feet in the air, so technically that isn't my fault."

"Don't be smart with me April; you're in a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jay. I had the best time of my life this summer out here with you guys, and when I went back, I hated it. I hated the place, and the people. And most of all, I hated being away from you guys. I felt more at home with you guys these last 8 weeks or so, than I have for years in Australia. In Australia I have to pretend to be someone I'm not so that I can have friends and be popular, I have to pretend that I'm a Barbie airhead when I'm not. But out here, I was me and I didn't have to pretend otherwise to make friends. I loved being able to do that. I've had to pretend about who I am for so long, that I'm actually beginning to believe my own lies. This is my chance to escape that hell, and just be me. I honestly am very sorry if I've caused any trouble, but it was my only chance." She explained.

"Well your mum is on the first flight out tomorrow, so we will have to wait and see what she says, but if it's okay with her, you can move to Playa Linda and stay here."

"Thanks Uncle Jay"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see what your mother says first."

That night, she curled up on the sofa in Bradin's arms; glad to be back to what she felt like was home. They watched a movie once everyone else went to bed, just to spend some time together. "I'm so glad you're back April." He said as he leaned in to kiss her, and as they kissed April smiled to herself. She took Bradin's hand and led him to his room. Inside he kissed her as he undressed her, and after it all, April was happy, being with Bradin felt right. She snuggled up to him for a while, before heading back to the camp bed in Nikki's room.

That night she fell asleep with a massive smile on her face, but the fear in her head wouldn't rest. Would she be here tomorrow? Or would her mum ruin her life by dragging her back to Australia, and how would she face Troy again after leaving with no explanation?

Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks xx


	6. Will in end in tears or joy?

* * *

Early the next day, her mother arrived. She was happy to see April was okay, but also extremely angry with her for what she did. Jay, April and her mum sat in the living room to talk. Everybody else made them selves scarce to give them time to talk things over in private.

"Mum, before we say anything, I really am sorry that I did this, but I love Bradin so much and honestly just being a few days away from him made me so miserable, I just had to come back."

"And I understand that April, but why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you didn't know anything about Bradin, you thought I was in love with Troy. I honestly did try to forget about him and I tried so hard to make myself love Troy, but I just couldn't. I feel much more like myself when I'm with Bradin, and he makes me feel all warm and fussy, whereas when I'm with Troy, I can't be myself. I have to be a blond bimbo so that I'm popular, and I don't like the person I have to be."

"Oh April, how did we get into this mess?"

"Mum, I can't help who I've fallen in love with. It's not something I can control, it just happened."

"April, are so sure that you want to stay here? Because once you decide that's it. There's no going back."

"Mum, I haven't been so sure of anything in my life. I love Bradin and he loves me. Mum, I'll miss you so much, but I couldn't live in Australia any more, I feel a lot more at home here in Playa Linda."

"Well sweetie, if you're sure, then I guess I can't say no. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too mum, thanks for letting me do this. I can't wait to tell Bradin."

"And when am I going to get to meet him?" her mum said smiling.

"Well he has surfing practise just now, but he should be home in an hour or so. You will love him mum, honestly he is just amazing." She grinned. Her mum could tell she was really happy, and didn't want to stand in the way of her daughter's happiness.

"Well, if you're going to stay here, shouldn't you maybe give Troy a call, I think after everything he at least deserves an explanation." April knew her mum was right, but what would she say to him. She decided it was better to do it now before Bradin returned. She went to Nikki's room for some quiet and called his cell phone.

"Hello, April? I'm so glad to hear from you, what's going on?" he said ecstatic to hear from her.

"Troy, just listen and don't interrupt me."

"Okay, I'm listening." He replied worried

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm moving to Playa Linda, and I think it would be best for both of us if we called it a day. I've met someone else and I'm truly sorry for everything. I really do hope you don't hate me, but I'd understand if you did."

"Wow, April, I'll never hate you, by why did you sleep with me, if you were planning to leave me?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy, when I came back, I tried so hard to block Bradin out of my head, I tried so hard to love you again, but I just couldn't, and I thought that if we did it, then it would maybe make me love you again, but when it didn't I knew I had to be with Bradin and I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I thought it was for the best. It really wasn't anything you did; I just think we've outgrown each other." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay, I guess that makes a little bit of sense. Well it was nice knowing you April, and I hope you find happiness in Playa Linda, goodbye." He said hanging up the phone before he burst into tears. "Bye Troy." She whispered closing her cell phone, the tears streamed down her face. She quickly cleaned herself back up and went back to Jay and her mum. They just sat and chatted for a while until Bradin returned home. "Bradin, I'm allowed to stay." She screamed and she ran to hug him as he came through the door. "That's awesome babe, I'm so happy." He said picking her up and spinning her round in his arms. He quickly kissed her before he put her down again. "Bradin, this is my mum." She said pointing towards her mum

"It's nice to meet you." Bradin said shaking her hand and giving her mum a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you too Bradin." She smiled. Bradin left them to go and get changed out of his wetsuit. "Wow April, he seems lovely." Her mum smiled giving her a hug. "Thanks again mum; you have made me so happy."

"Well how about tomorrow you and Bradin show me around Playa Linda before I get my flight home?"

"Yeah, that's be great." She said hugging her mum. April knew she was going to miss her mum a lot, but then again, she was so in love with Bradin that she felt life without him would be not existent. That night, they had a barbeque on the beach with the whole family, seeing how close they were made April's mum more at ease about letting her stay as she knew she would be well looked after.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think. thanks for reading so far. Lil Miss Pink Chick xx


	7. happiness

sorry this chapters so short, but i'm really bust and don't have much time to write it. There will be more soon i promise.

* * *

She had now been living in Playa Linda for a few months, and was as happy as she could be. Her relationship with Bradin was fantastic and she loved him even more now than she had before. She knew she had made the right decision in staying with him. She had started school and it was completely different to school in Australia but she liked it. She had made many new friends, and going out with Bradin had made her instantly popular. She had become part of the cheerleading squad, and Bradin loved her in her cheerleading outfit. She was truly happy. She kept in touch with her mum and friends in Australia through e-mail. And her mum was coming to visit at Christmas which pleased her, as she would be with the 2 people she loved the most on Christmas day: Bradin and her mum.

She went to meet Bradin on the beach as is surf practise would be finishing. They were going to have dinner at Mona's Sandbar before going to the movies. It was a really hot evening so April wore a denim mini skirt and a small white vest top.

Bradin smiled as his eyes caught her walking over the beach towards him. "Hello gorgeous." He said kissing her softly as she hugged him. "Ready for dinner then?" she smiled. "I am, just give me two seconds to change out of this wetsuit, and I'll be all yours for the rest of the evening." He laughed kissing her cheek before running to the jays shop to get changed. He returned a few minutes later, took her hand and they headed off to have dinner. They got home late after the movies and everyone was asleep when they got it. "Do you want to come to my room for a while?" he asked with a naughty grin on his face. April didn't need to answer; the smile on her face told him she was more than happy too. He locked the doors to his room and took April in his arms. He gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, lacing one hand in hers. As they kissed he slipped his other hand up her shirt, pulling it up to reveal her deep pink bra. He smiled as he looked at her fantastic body. She pulled his t-shirt off and began kissing his neck. It was long before they moved to the bed and as they kissed he pulled off her skirt and she unbuttoned his shorts. They had to be careful not to make too much noise, as they both knew how Ava felt about them having sex in the house. She didn't disapprove, but told them that they had to be very careful as she didn't want Nikki or Derek to hear or catch them. April finally went to bed around 3, absolutely exhausted. She crept up the stairs hoping that she didn't wake Nikki, how looked to be in a peaceful sleep. She climbed into bed and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. She got up early the next morning was she was working at Jays shop all day. Jay had given her a job there so that she could earn a little extra cash. She got dressed and headed off to work, she took a couple of school books with her encase they weren't busy. She entered the shop to see Jay talking to a young boy about her age. "Hi Jay." She called walking in.

"April, just the person I wanted." He smiled. "Aiden wants to learn how to surf, but I'm a bit busy here today, how would you like to give him his first lesson?"

"Yeah, totally. But I don't have my costume or wetsuit with me."

"You can take one off the self. Honestly Aiden, she's just as good as me, so you'll be in good hands." He said taking the money off the guy. April quickly got changed and they headed off to the beach. "So you ever surfed before, or is this your first time?"

"I know the basics but that's about it."

"That's cool. We can get straight into the water." She smiled as they walked along the beach. They were just about to get into the water when she heard someone call her name. "April, shouldn't you be at work?"

* * *

Pease review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx


	8. trouble brewing

April swung round, she was shocked. "Nikki, what are you doing here? Don't you have to go and do the literary magazine this morning?"

"No, it's been rescheduled for this afternoon." She moaned.

"So why are you down here then?"

"Well I was looking for Cameron because he's not at his house. But that doesn't matter, who's this?" she asked angrily at April.

"This is Aiden; I'm teaching him how to surf because Jay's too busy today?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? You look far too cosy for that!"

"Honestly Nikki. I went to work today and when I arrived Aiden was there asking Jay for surfing lessons. But Jay's got a lot to do today and asked if I would do his first lesson. There's nothing going on between us."

"Whatever!" she said walking away and heading towards the pier. On her way to Jays surf shop she met Bradin. "Hey little dog, where you off to?" Bradin asked.

"Bradin, I've something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked a little concerned.

"Well I just saw April messing about with some guy on the beach."

"What?"

"Well when I confronted her, she went a little strange and started saying she was just teaching him how to surf, but she isn't trained to teach surf lessons, and if Jay was that busy, then he didn't he ask you to do it?"

"Was she really messing about with another guy?" Bradin asked sounding more hurt than angry. "Yeah, and I was just on my way to ask Jay and that way, I'd know for sure."

"I'll come with you, but let me do the taking. I've got a bit more tact than you."

They headed off to Jays surf shop on the pier. "Hey jay, is April on her break?" Bradin asked looking around for her.

"No mate, I've asked her to do a lesson for me because I'm totally swamped in here. You wouldn't by any chance be able to do a shift to give me some time to get all this done?" Jay asked pointing to all the boxes lying around.

Bradin looked at Nikki with a face as much to say, I think you owe April an apology.

"Well can you mate? I could do with the help."

"Yeah, no problem Jay. Whose lesson is April doing?"

"Aiden something." Jay replied not paying much attention.

"Aiden Roy?"

"Yeah that was it, do you know him?" Jay asked unpacking boxes of swimsuits and wetsuits.

"Yeah he's the year below me at school, he's a descent guy."

Bradin had not long gotten started when April came back.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?" she asked kissing him

"Jay was swamped, so I said I would give him a hand."

"He's roped you in as well? He just had me give a surf lesson because he was so busy." She laughed.

"How was it by the way?" jay asked popping his head round a box.

"Yeah, it went pretty well I think. Or at least I hope so." She grinned. "I'm going to head into the back to get changed. I'll be back soon." She smiled.

Jay let them both finish work at 5, as they were going to Callie's birthday party tonight. They headed out together at 7, as the taxi was waiting for them. There weren't a lot of people when they arrived but after a while it picked up and became very busy. The party was in a post hotel in town and everyone was dressed up.

"You look gorgeous." Bradin told her as they danced on the dance floor.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself." She replied smiling.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked looking at the bar.

"Em, yeah, go for it. I'll have a vodka and lemonade please." She smiled knowing that they weren't supposed to drink. A few minutes later, Bradin returned with the drinks. They sat at the table taking with some of Bradin's surfer mates. A few hours later and a lot more alcohol, the party ended. They decided to walk home to try and sober themselves up, but the fresh air just made them worst. The tried to be quiet as they sneaked in. They were way past their curfew and Ava had told them they weren't allowed to drink. They stumbled through the door and made a lot of noise. They managed to get to Bradin's room. "Shh, they'll hear us." He shouted thinking he was whispering. They were too drunk to really know what they way doing. Bradin kissed April and unzipped her dress, it fell to the floor and she giggled. She un did the poppers on his shirt and pulled it off. They jumped on his bed and April climbed on top of him. She kissed his deeply before pulling off his jeans. He was just about to take off her bra when his bedroom door swung open. "Could you keep the noise…" Jay started to say before he saw what they were doing. He didn't realise that Bradin and April had gone that far. He quickly exited the room and firmly said "You've got 5 minutes to get dressed" Once the door was closed.

"I think we're in trouble." April giggled. But if she knew what was going to happen to them, she wouldn't have been so giggly. They were in a lot of trouble and Jay was going to come pretty hard on them.


End file.
